


雪绒花

by UndecimberLove



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndecimberLove/pseuds/UndecimberLove
Summary: 清水





	雪绒花

（1）  
今天店里的生意很好。电话响个不停，店长一个上午就接了七八个订制花篮的电话。她迅速地在前台的笔记本上记下客人要用到的花卉种类和数量，热情地回应着电话那头的人。挂了电话之后，店长转过身来用一副凄苦的表情双手合十地对我说：“接下来电话就拜托你了，我接了好久电话还没来得及去洗手间呢。”我笑着点点头，放下手中修剪花叶的剪刀，走到前台。

才刚翻开业务登记用的笔记本，电话铃声又响了起来。我连忙接起电话，轻快地报上店名，询问对方有什么需要。电话那头是年轻女性的声音，她说她要给偶像的演唱会订制一个应援花篮。

“好的……蓝色紫阳花、白玫瑰和荷兰菊……嗯嗯，用白色满天星衬托怎么样？好的，白色的满天星……”我一边应答着，一边在笔记本上做记录。  
“需要附上印有祝贺词的牌子吗？本店也提供这样的服务哦。”想起来是为偶像的活动订制的花篮，我顺水推舟地推销起店里的额外服务来。

“嗯嗯，需要的。”电话那头的女孩子回答道。  
“客人需要什么样的字样呢？请先告诉我一下，我们做好排版以后可以发到您的邮箱。”  
“嗯……就写，‘金城碧海様へ’……”

握笔的手松了一下，笔杆落在电话机上发出“咔哒”一声。  
电话那头的客人问道：“怎么了？”  
我连忙把笔重新握在手里：“没事，笔不小心掉了。请您接着说。”

金城碧海。Sky。对我来说再熟悉不过的名字，每当念出口时，总是从心底最深处泛起酸甜与苦涩交织的滋味。

（2）  
Sky是比我高一届的高中学长。我刚进入这所学校不久，同学们都兴致勃勃地加入了各种社团，而我对各个社团兴趣都不大，有些犹豫是不是干脆加入回家社算了。有一天和老师聊起这件事，老师温柔地说，“虽然不是强制性要求学生必须加入什么群体性组织，但如果不喜欢社团，可以考虑一下学生会哦。”

老师是学生会的顾问，她从抽屉里拿出一张学生会招新的公告递到我面前。“你的性格大概还挺适合的，可以去试一试。”

在老师的鼓励下，我去参加了学生会的面试。面试在学生会办公室里进行，面试我的“考官”是位学长。我有些紧张，双手不安地在桌下交叠着，开不了口作自我介绍。学长看我紧张，开口说道：“我是体育部的部长，二年级的金城。我已经介绍过自己了，现在轮到你了哦。”

他的声音低沉而富有磁性，语句末尾上扬的语气却显得很有亲和力。我抬起头看向他，迎上了他带着鼓励意味的眼神。学长长得很好看……在意识到这点的时候我已经满脸通红地盯着他的脸看了几秒钟了。我赶紧收回目光，作了简单的自我介绍。面试的过程不过五分钟，我却觉得像过了五小时一样漫长。离开办公室时，我忍不住从窗口多看了几眼，金城学长正在低头在一本笔记本上专注地写着什么，夕阳的光芒从另一侧的窗户洒进来，温柔地勾勒出他的侧脸轮廓。这就是我和他的第一次见面。

后来我加入了学生会成了一名干事，负责在学生会每次开会时整理会长和部长们的发言记录，然后交给学生会书记木全学长来起草有关的通知和公示。开会时，部长们在办公室里按照固定的位置围成一圈坐着，我作为记录员，每次都坐在金城学长身后。他的背总是挺得很直，整个人显得姿态端正、教养良好，发尾下露出白皙的脖颈，有时会让我看得有些入神。偶尔我也会在心里吐槽自己，看到学长背影的次数或许比看到他正面的次数还要多。

（3）  
某个周末的午后，我正在刚开始兼职打工的中古唱片店里看店的时候，金城学长走了进来。当时我差点在店里困得要睡着了，他朝我打了声招呼，让我睡意全无。

我打工的中古唱片店实际上说是咖啡厅也不为过，针对黑胶唱片、8mm唱片等不同年代发行的唱片都有对应的播放设备，而且还设有一些座位，可以让客人坐下来就着咖啡慢慢试听。金城学长好像是这里的常客，他看见我穿着店员制服出现在这里显得有些惊讶，用口型问我：“你在这里打工吗？”我红着脸点了点头。他露出一个温柔的微笑，指了指带座位的试听区，走出两步又回头朝我挥了挥手，我也只好傻乎乎地挥了挥手。

前台的角度刚好能从侧面看见金城学长的座位。他戴着耳机，高挺的鼻梁上架着一副金属框眼镜，正在翻阅一本音乐杂志。看起来这样柔和安静的他，完全让人想象不出作为空手道黑带获得者参加地区大会的身姿……

傍晚接近饭点的时候，我和同事交接准备下班。学长也刚好从试听区走了过来，好像顺理成章似的，我们两个人一起走在了街上，又一起吃了晚饭。金城学长说，自己是店里的常客了，今天看到我觉得有些意外，又问我怎么突然跑来打工了。我有些不好意思地回答，因为自己喜欢的歌手过两个月要开演唱会了，所以想攒钱去看。

令我惊讶又惊喜的是，学长也很喜欢这位歌手。于是我们又聊了很多。他说起喜欢的事物的时候，虽然情绪并不激动，我却能看到他眼里的光。而且我能发现学长其实是个挺有幽默感的人，并不像其他人所说的不苟言笑。他忍不住笑的时候，会露出一颗小虎牙，然后又自己用手挡住别过脸去，好像是在因为自己表情管理失控而有些害羞。我也忍不住笑了起来，这是我第一次觉得一个比自己年长的男生可爱。

（4）  
有了在学生会和唱片店的交集，我和金城学长的接触一下子变得频繁了起来。他几乎每个周末固定这个时候都会来店里，有时是在看书，有时则直接把作业带到店里来写。而刚好上班时段重合了的我，好像也慢慢变成了学长一周一次的饭友。对于这样心照不宣的默契，我暗自高兴着，期待着每个周六的到来。

金城学长有时候也会和我聊起学校里、学生会里的事。他对木全学长、鹤房学长和大平学长等部长们的爆料使我认识到，原来这些平时看起来很严肃的学生会干部们都有私底下或傲娇或脱线的一面。某天，在常去的餐厅里，金城学长告诉我，学生会正在策划一个内部聚会。

“我们还没想好去哪里。你觉得去哪里比较好，USJ？迪士尼？河边露营或者是登山？”他用手托着下巴，认真地看着我发问道。

我突然觉得这好像是在询问自己的女朋友要去哪里约会一样，被自己的妄想弄得害羞起来，就很随意地选了一个：“露营吧。”

“嗯……露营挺好的，可以安排BBQ和一些其他活动。”他若有所思地点点头。“我会和临时执行委员长木全提议的。”

那天在分别的街角，他像往常一样用口头禅“See you”道别后，忽然又折返走到我面前。  
“你一定要来参加哦。”

“好……”我被他突如其来的近距离对话吓了一跳，面红耳赤地答应下来。

（5）  
木全学长真的采纳了我的提案（虽然是经金城学长间接传达的），全体学生会成员去了某处风景秀丽的河边露营。在露营地的旁边是一片茂密的森林，晚饭过后，天色渐渐暗了下来。这时，艺术部的佐藤学长站了出来，宣布今晚将举行试胆大会。他挥了挥手上的名单，说：  
“这次我们已经事先准备好了两人一组的分组名单，请被念到名字的人依次上前，在这个抽签箱里抽取通关附加条件。两人必须按照通关条件通过森林里的指定路线，找到我们提前放在里面的物品再返回，用时最短的一组获胜。大家明白了吗？”

我跟着大家点点头。虽然听起来有些吓人，但两人一组的话大概就没那么可怕了吧。我看着前面的人一组组地通关了，木全学长和鹤房学长在一组，他们抽到的条件是一人背着另一人通过，结果他们走出好远了，我们都还能听见吵架的声音。终于，连最不对付的两位学长都成功通关回来了。我环顾四周，没被念到名字的，似乎只剩下自己和金城学长了。心跳突然变得很快，我低头深呼吸着，终于听到佐藤学长念出名单上最后一组人的名字。

我攥着自己的衣角跟在金城学长身后，走向佐藤学长面前的抽签箱。金城学长将抽出来的纸条展开来放在桌面上，佐藤学长看了一眼，露出意味深长的笑。

“好的，请最后一组的两位，全程牵着手通过指定路线吧！”

周围的人都在起哄着，我有些不知所措，感觉脸上快烧起来了。偷偷瞄了一眼金城学长，他的耳朵也变得红红的，似乎在犹豫着什么。佐藤学长又催促着我们赶快开始，金城学长深深地看了我一眼，走上前说了句“失礼了”，牵住了我的左手。那是难以形容的感觉，我迈出的每一步都不像是踏在地面上了，莫名有种轻飘飘的劲儿。这样亲密地被他牵着手，使我由衷地感到幸福，哪怕只是借了试胆大会的运气。

“说点什么吧。”走在略显幽静的小路上，他迟疑着开了口。  
“嗯……学长在害怕吗？”我问他。  
“如果是我自己的话，或许会有些害怕吧。但现在不一样，所以就还好。”

是因为有我在啊。我有些自私地故意将学长的回答理解成因为是我在身边才让他不害怕，独自消化着这不知真假的窃喜。

“其实你也不用总是学长学长地叫我，明明每周还一起吃饭，反而显得很拘谨的样子。”他忽然将话题转移了。  
“那……不叫学长的话，要叫什么？”我有些迷茫。  
“你可以试试直接叫我的名字。”

我的大脑突然出现一瞬的空白。似乎能隐隐约约察觉到什么，随着加快的心跳涌现出的朦胧的喜悦慢慢占据了我的脑海。

“那……Sky……”我鼓起勇气将那个名字从口中谨慎地念了出来。  
“嗯，我在。”他回应着我，把手收紧了些，从手心传来了令人安定的热度。我头脑一热，也牵紧了他的手。

（6）  
露营结束后，木全学长很满意地表示今年的活动取得了圆满成功，下次还可以继续举办这类活动。大家鼓起掌来，我偷偷看向金城学长，撞上了他的视线。他笑了笑，也跟着鹤房学长他们鼓起掌来。

这个周末是要去的演唱会的开票日。周六的下午，我看着在店里固定位置坐着的金城学长，暗暗下定了决心。

我鼓起勇气在饭桌上邀请了他一起去看那场演唱会。他很爽快地答应了，这反而使我紧张了起来。回到家里，我开始胡思乱想，那天自己该穿什么衣服，化什么样的妆。

这中间等待的时间很长，也很短。这场演唱会大概是我有生以来看过的最棒的演唱会，不仅有最好的表演，还有喜欢的人在身边。在台上的演出进行着的时候，我偷偷地看了好多遍身边的人，他的眼里有初次提起喜欢的事物时的那种光芒，从脸上洋溢出无法掩盖的憧憬之情。我想，金城学长说不定很向往站在舞台上呢。

演唱会结束之后，我和金城学长慢慢走出场馆，随着散开的人群走进夜色里。他告诉我，自己的确十分向往能像今天开演唱会的歌手那样在舞台上闪闪发光，向所有人传递自己的能量。我半开玩笑地反问他，“那Sky君是要当歌手还是组建乐队呢？”

“我想成为偶像。”他思考了一会儿，用肯定的语气回答我。

的确是非常符合他自己的描述的定位呢。但这个答案使我在赞许的同时心中生出一丝难以名状的酸涩。偶像是大家的偶像，他可以属于每一个人，但也不会属于任何一个人。

“偶像啊……那你要加油哦，要成为top star在全世界闪闪发亮！”我按捺住心中复杂的情绪，笑着为他加油。

（7）  
虽说攒钱看演唱会的目标已经完成了，但出于无法说出口的私心，我并没有马上辞掉中古唱片店的兼职。假如某天金城学长真的要去当偶像了，那么在那之前，我想再多制造些能看见他的机会。哪怕再也没办法有其他的展开，只是看着也很好。

我们的“友好关系”就这么朦朦胧胧地一直维持着，谁也没有捅破那层窗户纸。偶尔我会看见木全学长和佐藤学长调侃他明明长相很受女孩子欢迎，怎么还不交女朋友，他也只是含糊其辞地敷衍过去，然后默默地看向我这边。那样的眼神让我有些开心，但也使我感到煎熬。

升上二年级之后，学生会进行了换届选举，金城学长被选为副会长，而木全学长当选了学生会长。木全学长对于自己的当选显得有些意外，金城学长拍了拍他的肩，说自己会好好地帮助他的。我看着他们的互动，心想，他还是一如既往地可靠。

竞选部长的名额有限，我没有继续留在学生会。木全学长牵头，为即将“退休”的老一届学生会干部们组织了一次野餐聚会来代替欢送会。

那是个阳光很好的周末。退役的会长與那城学长和副会长河野学长一反平时一本正经的形象，对本届的新任干部们进行了一番猛烈的吐槽和爆料。大家三三两两地在草地上聊天，每个人都玩得很开心。金城学长走过来，在我面前蹲下来：“可以过来一下吗？我有话想对你说。”

我紧张地站了起来，跟随在他身后。

我们走到一处四周无人的草坪上坐了下来。他把目光投向远处的湖面，欲言又止。我的手心冒出了汗，静静等待着他开口。

“我……打算去参加一个选秀比赛。”他最后开口说道。

原来是要告诉我这件事啊。刚才我还以为是其他事情呢。

“原来是这样啊。”我喃喃说道，然后点点头，挤出一个笑容。

“你怎么了……”他有些慌乱地看着我。

我低下头，看到制服裙摆上有泪水一滴一滴地落在上面，水渍逐渐洇开。现在的我一定特别难看，光是想到这一点就让人想要落荒而逃。

（8）  
他掏出手帕，擦去我脸上的泪水。我一边用克制的冷静语气说着“对不起”“是我失态了”，眼泪却一直止不住地往下流。他叹了口气，伸手轻轻地在我背后拍着。

“对不起……我没能回应你的期待……”

我胡乱擦去脸上的泪水，摇摇头：“请不要对我道歉……学长去追求自己的梦想是应该的。”

他摸了摸我的头。

“学生会的事和准备报名的事情都很繁琐，或许今后就没办法再常去唱片店了……”他说。

“嗯。”我点点头。

“对不起，让你难过了……”他再次道歉。见我还在流泪，他迟疑了一下，侧过身来搂住了我的肩膀。

“你可以靠在我的肩膀上，或者要骂我也可以。”

我怎么可能骂你呢，流下的眼泪更多只是为自己难过而已，我这么想着，还是一边哭一边把头靠在了金城学长的肩膀上。

他由始至终都是那么温柔。我抹眼泪时自己揉乱的刘海，他用修长的手指轻轻梳开来，然后慢慢说：  
“其实试胆大会那天的分组是我和木全决定的。”

可惜的是，现在说这些，也已经没有用了。

（9）  
从那周起，他就真的再也没有来过唱片店。过了半个月，我辞去了这份兼职，能看到他的地方也从现实变成了网络。我每周都坚持着收看他参加的那个选秀节目，不得不感叹他其实是适合做偶像的人。我不知道这种想法算不算客观，因为只有这样想，我才不至于因为太过喜欢他而陷入无望的期待里。

在那三个多月里，我既希望他能够成功出道，有时又忍不住幻想，如果他被淘汰了，是不是就可以彻底回归素人状态，甚至是不是就有可能重新开始那些还没有开始过就结束了的故事。这两种想法在脑海里相互斗争了很久，而最后还是决定放弃后者的妄想。

他的排名一路上升，最后终于冲进了出道名单里。当主持人宣布他以第10名出道的那一刻，他落下的眼泪在场馆的灯光照射下闪耀着光芒。荧幕外独自一人观看着节目的我也难以抑制地流下了眼泪，为他，也为自己。

这一切好像是一个长梦。他曾经坐在我对面对我微笑，又消失在了荧屏的另一边。最后，他要成为大明星了，在学生会办公室里的背影、唱片店里安静阅读的侧脸、试胆大会上牵过的手、演唱会上曾经看到过的眼底的光，这些只能成为我心底永远不可触及的秘密。将来有一天，他也一定会忘记我的吧。

不过这样也好。他有千万人簇拥着，这样就能忘记我在野餐那天哭得有多丑啦。

（10）  
后来也不再是只有我直呼他的名字了。他所在的团体JO1出道后去了韩国发展，在万人规模的演唱会上，粉丝们就是那样喊出他的名字的。

我在毕业后和朋友合伙开了家花店。因为我出资稍微少一些，所以就打趣地管朋友叫店长，实际上两个人都得亲自上阵，每天在店里忙得不可开交，也就逐渐不再刻意关注他。

直到接到了那个订制花篮的电话。

我打开手机浏览器，点击搜索框。自动保存的关键词搜索记录，“金城碧海”和“JO1”始终出现在最上方。我嘲笑着自己，最后还是放下了手机，去修剪这个送给他的花篮。他的应援色是天空一样的浅蓝色，粉丝挑选的这几种花的确很适合。

几种主要的花朵排列好后，我将填充用的衬材花白色满天星小心地排列起来。然而似乎白色满天星今天的供货量不足，花篮还存在一点视觉上的空缺。我环顾了一圈店里的各种花卉，试图寻找一种类似颜色的能做陪衬的花。

我的目光落在了角落里的雪绒花上。它虽然颜色就是土土的米白色，但星芒状花瓣其实很美。我剪下一枝雪绒花，将它仔细插在空出的位置。

粉丝还预订了送货服务。我从车上下来，手里还抱着那个花篮。向场馆保安人员打了招呼后，我走到后台。

从通往舞台的虚掩着的门后传来了熟悉的歌声。是他们在彩排。Sky的歌唱力在韩国一段时间后有了飞速进步，但唱歌时低沉的嗓音和自带的凉意仍然是他的标志。我听到他唱的分段，忍不住抱紧了手中的花篮。

我不会去打开那扇门的。因为这改变不了什么。

花篮中唯一一朵雪绒花的花枝轻轻颤动着。这是我借着机会第一次送他的唯一一朵花，而它像其他一切陪衬的花朵一样显得十分低调。

我低下头，闻了闻手上的花，有清甜的香气。

“祝你演出成功。”我放下花篮，自言自语道。

我制作的花篮伫立在其余成员的花篮阵中。我想，在如此多的花朵中，大概也不会有人发现我自己加进去的花吧。

“成为大明星真好啊。”我笑着发出感慨，盯着那朵“多余的”雪绒花。

眼泪再次从眼眶中滑了下来。


End file.
